


it's just wrong enough to make it feel right

by percasbeths



Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Jasiper, Theyna - Freeform, lord! percy, percabeth, princess! annabeth, royals au, taylor swift inspired this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: annabeth chase was given an ultimatum: marry within a month or give up the throne. as if that wasn't difficult enough, she had to deal with percy jackson, the man bent on stealing the crown (and heart) from her, living with her.or, the princess diaries 2 au no one asked for.(title based on "sparks fly" by taylor swift)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155
Comments: 34
Kudos: 103





	1. i'll spend forever wondering if you knew (i was enchanted to meet you)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to holly & soph for allowing me to self indulge and supporting it completely <3

Annabeth Chase could recall in detail the exact day she discovered she was royalty. It was during her junior year of high school, when she was in the middle of stressing over an AP physics presentation. She’d never met her mother, all she knew was that she left the moment Annabeth was born and thus, she grew up in the care of her father. He wasn’t a bad man, he tried his best, but there were days when Annabeth yearned for her mother. She did have a stepmother who consistently attempted to make Annabeth feel at home, but there was something different about having your real mom there. 

What Annabeth hadn’t expected, though, was her mother to show up on their doorstep and announce herself as Athena Chase, queen of Genovia. The idea of Annabeth Chase being royalty, being the next in line for the throne, that was an impossible thought for her to wrap her head around– yet she did. She squared her shoulders, gave her mom a steady stare, and said she would assume her title. She let herself get pampered and redesigned, took princess etiquette classes after school, and let herself into the socialite life of royal culture.

Thus, Annabeth went from average, overachieving high school student to princess within the span of two weeks. It’s not like she acted upon it, the most she did was attend various balls and travel to Genovia over the summer, but it shifted the way people acted towards her. The people who had once shoved her in lockers now begged to be her friends, the boys who had once ignored her now attempted to be her dates to all the big events, but Annabeth ignored them. She’d always had her friend, Piper McLean, to fall back on. 

But when Annabeth reached the age of 21 and was a fresh graduate from UC Berkeley with a degree in public relations and political science, it was finally time for the harsh reality to hit her: She was due to become a queen. Which is how, a mere two days after her commencement ceremony, she was on a jet to Genovia for good, bidding a good-bye to the sunny state of California and prepping for the idea of living in a castle. 

When she finally made it to the castle, her mother greeted her with open arms, enveloping her in a hug. “Welcome home, Annabeth.” She whispered, and Annabeth felt a wave of comfort pass through her. 

“Now, tonight’s the royal birthday ball.” Her mother began, once they’d pulled away and she was being walked through the castle with the queen and the head security guard, a burly, yet kind man named Chiron, “And because it will be your 22nd birthday, you are obligated to dance with every eligible bachelor of Genovia. Are we clear?”

“I– _Every_ bachelor?” Annabeth sighed, and her mother gave her an amused smile, “Yes, dear, every one. You have to integrate yourself into this society, now more than ever, and in due time you will need to find a husband.”

“Please don’t remind me.” She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes passing over the various portraits across the wall of the throne room, “I’m barely grasping that I’m going to be queen, I can’t fathom the idea of marriage just yet.”

A laugh escaped both her mother and Chiron, which only made Annabeth’s eyes narrow, “Thanks for laughing at my misery.”

“We’re not laughing at your misery, Annabeth.” Her mom chided, resting a hand on Annabeth’s arm, “It’s just very refreshing to hear you talk about this so casually, and bluntly. It’s been a minute.”

“It’s the American in me.” She deadpanned, which only made her mom’s smile brighten. “Alright, let me show you to your suite. There are a few surprises waiting for you.”

She followed her mother and Chiron up the staircase, guiding her to a set of double doors with gold accents. Athena looked at her, and gave her a small gesture of her hand, “Go on.”

Annabeth watched the two guards open her doors, and her lips fell open at the sight. The room had a clear theme to it– pastel purples and silver, and it was as if she had a whole studio apartment in a single ‘bedroom’. 

“Mom, this is incredible.” Annabeth said, her voice filled with awe, and her mom gave her a smile, “I have one more surprise.”

“I don’t think anything could top–”

“Surprise!” Annabeth jumped at the sound of Piper’s voice, her figure emerging from behind the closet doors that she threw open, and Annabeth let out a small squeal, “Piper! Oh my god, you’re here!”

“I’m here!” She repeated, wrapping her arms around Annabeth and engulfing her in a hug. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did! What are you doing here, though?” 

“You think I’d miss your 22nd birthday? Or the fact that you’re about to become a queen?” Piper responded, pulling her head from Annabeth’s shoulder to meet her gaze, “I have to be here! Your mom flew me in, I’m staying for the whole summer.”

“Oh, thank god.” Annabeth muttered, and Piper laughed, “Glad to know you’re excited to see me, Chase.”

“Alright, ladies!” Her mom clapped her hands together to attract their attention before Annabeth could respond, “It’s time to prepare for the ball. Piper, there’s a selection of gowns in your guest room, two doors down. Once you’ve picked one, I’ll have the handmaids help the two of you dress.”

“I don’t ever want to leave.” Piper whispered, and Annabeth laughed, giving her a shove, “Shut up and go pick a dress, McLean.”

“Touchy! Can I at least help pick yours first, or catch up? I haven’t seen you in a year!” Piper responded. Annabeth rolled her eyes, “We’ll catch up while we get our hair done. Right now, I need to mentally prepare for the idea of dancing with a bunch of eligible bachelors.”

“Hold on, bachelors?” Piper’s eyes shone, and Annabeth instantly regretted the fact that she let those words slip. She groaned, “Yes, Pipes.”

Her mom and Chiron had already left the room, so she allowed herself to collapse into her pillows, “Because I’m 22, and am now considered an eligible princess and in line for the throne, I have to dance with all the eligible bachelors in attendance tonight. Something about finding a potential king or whatever.”

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Piper squealed, falling onto the bed beside Annabeth, “You have never had a love life, nor did you ever let me set you up with anyone, and now we have a whole fairytale situation!”

“God, no, Piper!” Annabeth sat up, “My mom has ruled without a king for so long. My dad chose to let her rule alone, and granted it was her choosing a country over me, but she did it for years now– I don’t need to find someone just so I can become a queen.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Piper rolled her eyes, “‘Beth, I know you can rule. You will rule beautifully, you’re the perfect queen-to-be, but there is nothing wrong with dating a few princes, or dukes, or whatever.”

Annabeth rested her head on her friend’s shoulder, “I just really want to prove myself.”

“And you will.” Piper placed an obnoxiously loud kiss onto Annabeth’s cheek, “Now, let’s get you hot. Now that there are bachelors in the picture, you need to look your best.”

“I hate you. Go back to Malibu.” Annabeth deadpanned, and Piper laughed, her arms tightening around Annabeth’s frame, “Never! Not till you’ve found a royal boy toy!”

“I really don’t think my mom would appreciate you calling our diplomatic allies ‘boy toys’.”

“Oh, but that’s what they are, aren’t they?” Piper grinned, “They’re just arm candy for the real queen, you.”

At that, Annabeth rolled her eyes, but got up to prepare anyway. 

  
  
  


Hours later, Annabeth stood behind a set of double doors at the head of the grand staircase, faintly hearing the way her mother and the grand usher announced her name. Then, the doors opened, and Annabeth stepped forward. 

She was in a light blue gown, with a sweetheart neckline and chiffon puffed sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The bodice hugged till her belly button, where it draped out into puffy tulle. Her hair was tied up in an intricate ponytail with a silver tiara resting atop her head to match the rest of her jewelry, and they kept her makeup minimal: just enough to bring out her natural blush and the gray of her eyes. 

Her nerves were causing her heart to pound as she greeted various members of the Genovian government, but within the first two hours, she could feel herself unravelling and coming free. She’d forced herself to dance with a variety of men, but none lingered longer than five minutes, mostly because Annabeth couldn’t stand them. For as much as she and Piper joked about having a Cinderella moment, she was so far lacking in that department: None of the men were even close to making her heart flutter.

Piper, dressed in a deep purple silk gown that made her look just as much a royal as Annabeth was, never left her side longer than 10 minutes– both from a mix of being afraid she’d stick out like a sore thumb and being a support system for Annabeth. 

“I’m so hungry, Pipes.” Annabeth whined into her ear, and Piper laughed, “Want me to sneak you some macaroons?” 

“I’d marry you right now.” Annabeth spoke with all the seriousness in the world, which only added to Piper’s amusement. “I’ll be right back.”

Once Piper escaped to the refreshments table, Annabeth’s eyes surveyed the hall. It’s not like she knew all the faces of the royals amongst her, but she knew enough to pinpoint a few people. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned, a smile immediately forming on her lips.

“Jason!” She wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her, and he instantly returned the hug, “Hey there, princess.”

“God, don’t call me that.” She slapped his chest lightly, “Is Thals here?” 

He nodded, moving one hand to hold hers while the other planted at her hip. “She’s currently talking to your mom, yeah.”

He guided the two of them to the dance floor, and Annabeth let him, finally grateful to be dancing with someone she actually knew. When Annabeth made her first appearance as princess of Genovia, it came with backlash. That wasn’t a surprise, of course, considering she’d shown up to the ball in leggings and an oversized hoodie and managed a messy speech, but Jason and Thalia Grace, the prince and princess of Olympia, instantly built a friendship with her.

Jason was next in line for his throne and fully understood the stress Annabeth was under. It wasn’t that he was more deserving of the throne than his sister, Thalia, it was that she never wanted it. She wanted to help her country, that much was true, but she didn’t care for the title. She didn’t mind being prime minister or helping her brother in the shadows. So, instead, their father, King Zeus, trained Jason. 

“So, how’s it been?” He asked her, giving her hand a small squeeze, “It’s been a minute.” 

“You know, the usual: Graduate college and prepare to take the throne.” She responded sarcastically, and Jason’s blue eyes shone as he laughed, “Oh, totally. My favorite part was receiving both my diploma and a save-the-date for my coronation all in the same four hour span.”

“You’re gonna become a king, Grace!” She couldn’t bite back any of the excitement in her voice, and Jason’s cheeks turned a visible shade of red, “Yeah, I guess. Dad wants me to find someone soon, though– Says something about how selling an image of family is much better than a single, eligible king.”

“Got your eye on anyone in particular?” She teased, causing him to roll his eyes, “As if I’ve met anyone exciting enough.”

His eyes weren’t looking at Annabeth, instead wandering around the room. Annabeth saw a flash of something in his eyes, causing her to squeeze his hand, “There is someone. Spill, now, Grace.”

From underneath his blonde hair, Annabeth saw the tips of his ears redden, and he met her eyes, “That girl– The one that was with you till I came around, who is she?”

“Oh my god!” Annabeth couldn’t even hide the giddiness in her voice, causing Jason to hiss, “I regret ever asking you.”

She laughed, “I’m sorry– Sorry! I just…” She took in a breath, a wide smile on her lips, “That’s Piper McLean, she’s been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. No royal title, but her dad’s a famous actor, Tristan McLean.” 

He hummed, twirling Annabeth across the dance floor. His gaze wasn’t on her, again, and Annabeth knew he was watching Piper without even following his eyes. “My dad’s gonna hate that.”

“I guess making actors royals runs in your family.” She joked, recalling the fact that Jason’s mother, the queen of Olympia, was also an actress till she met the king, and Jason grinned, his eyes moving to her face, “Think if I ask her to dance she’ll say yes?”

“Definitely.” Annabeth stopped moving, pressing herself up to place a kiss to his cheek, “Go get her. I’m gonna go find Thalia.”

“She’s missed you.” He gave her hand a squeeze, and Annabeth returned it. “I missed you guys, too.”

She turned away from Jason and made her way through the crowds of people on the dance floor, giving small smiles to the people whose eyes she’d meet. If she was being honest, she was drained. Being reintroduced into the socialite life of royalty took a lot out of her. She settled herself beside her mother and her secretary, Reyna, who was more Annabeth’s age and a friend than a person who controlled Annabeth’s public standing. 

“Reyna, how many more people am I due to meet?” Annabeth whispered, and Reyna shot her a sympathetic smile, “There are five big league attendees you have yet to greet, but I think you’ll be fine.”

Annabeth sighed, “I just want a cookie.”

From underneath the tulle of her skirt, she felt Reyna’s hand brush hers, and she placed a macaroon in her hand. Annabeth shot her a grateful look, which Reyna returned with a wink. “Eat that for the meantime. I’m gonna go make some rounds.”

“Is that code for flirting with Thalia Grace?” Annabeth took a bite of the small cookie, and Reyna gave her a glare, but the blush on her cheeks is enough to give it away to Annabeth.

“You’re awful, your highness.” Reyna sniffed, and Annabeth just rolled her eyes, dusting her fingers off, “You love me.”

With that, Reyna left Annabeth to her own devices, but it wasn’t as if she had any downtime– Within minutes of Annabeth standing alone, she was met by another bachelor who pulled her to the dance floor. Annabeth desperately wanted to break away, especially considering the way the guy moved against her. 

Annabeth shot him a weak grin, “I’m sorry– Can I excuse myself?”

She tugged herself free before he even responded, and as she moved backwards, her foot caught on the tulle of her dress. Before she collapsed onto the ground, however, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She could feel rings pressing through the tulle of her skirt, and beneath fingertips, her skin was on fire. 

“Are you alright, your highness?” The unnamed stranger’s voice rang out in her ears, and Annabeth felt butterflies erupt in her chest from his voice. She steadied herself, however he made no move of removing his hands. “Yeah, I’m fine, thank–”

She stopped, her eyes meeting his. They were green, but not a typical green– They were like an ocean, and Annabeth couldn’t stop staring. “...You.” 

She hated the fact that her voice came out as a weak whisper, but she was also completely enraptured. His grip on her never wavered, and she took him in. Sharp jawline, dark curls that he clearly barely bothered to tame, despite the fact that they were at a ball, and a perfectly tailored black tux, completed with a navy blue tie. 

He gave her a crooked grin, and she mentally cursed the way butterflies erupted in her stomach. “Of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you, princess.”

“Annabeth, please– Just Annabeth.” She responded, suddenly aware of the fact that she was grabbing onto his forearms and loosened her hold. She could feel her cheeks burning, silently praying that the minimal makeup they gave her was enough to cover the redness. His smile only grew, a single dimple popping up on his left cheek. “As you wish.”

“And you are?” She smiled, almost shyly, and he straightened, “Percy. Just Percy.”

“Well, thank you again, Percy.” She made a move to break away from him, however his grip only tightened, “Care to dance, Annabeth?”

She met his eyes once again, shining with something unfamiliar that she desperately wanted to go to know, and nodded once, “Lead the way.”

Dancing with Percy was unlike anyone else, he was playful, he led her with grace, and she was completely focused on him. “So, Annabeth, how does it feel to be home?”

She pondered the question, “Genovia has yet to feel like home.”

“But you’re saying it will be?” He raised an eyebrow, gliding her across the floor, and she took a small glance at his hand in hers, “Maybe.”

“Why not? You are to be queen, aren’t you?” That was the million dollar question, truly, and Annabeth met his eyes. For someone who fought the urge to ever open up to someone, Percy made her want to spill all the content in her heart– from her hidden desires to her childhood secrets that only Piper knew. 

“I am, yes, but that doesn’t make a country a home.” She began, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, “A home is where you find love, where you feel comfort in every corner, don’t you agree?”

He nodded, but said nothing, allowing her to continue, “I have yet to see if I will find love here in Genovia, Percy. Once I do, maybe I will find my home. For now, however, Genovia is my duty, and I never turn back on my obligations.”

“Wise words.” He said softly, a playful glint in his eyes, and Annabeth gave him a small smile, “I’m a wise girl.”

“Wise girl.” He mused, “It suits you.”

“Usually the blonde insinuates I’m of lesser intellect.” 

He shook his head, “Only a fool would believe you to be stupid.”

“You don’t even know me.” She retorded, and he shook his head, his soft waves bouncing, “I believe I know enough.”

The music had reached a slow, and he pulled away from her. The hand that was still holding hers bought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckle, “It was lovely to meet you, your highness.”

“Didn’t I say no to formalities?” She responded, praying he wouldn’t notice the way her cheeks flushed at their contact, and he gave her another lopsided grin, “I never was one to listen to commands.”

With that, the two parted ways, and Annabeth stood with her heart pounding in her chest. She met Piper’s eyes from across the room, who was immersed in a conversation with Jason, and gave her a small raise of her eyebrow. Annabeth shook her head, exhaling a breath she didn’t realize she was even holding in. 

She knew the ball was just a formality, and all she’d done the entire time leading up to it was joke about how she refused to find love here– How she refused to turn herself into a wife before a queen. Yet here she was, brushing her hair out of its intricate updo hours after it ended, and all she could do was think about sea green eyes and a troublemaker smile that would haunt her till she saw it again. 

  
  
  


When Annabeth awoke the next day, she sat in the living room portion of her suite with Piper, a small breakfast of various pastries and coffee laid out on the table in front of them. Her tv was on some random Genovian channel, the two of them half listening to the way the gossip tv reporter recounted the events of the ball, half focused on recapping the night’s personal events to each other.

“So, Jason.” Annabeth teased, and Piper gave her a small shove of her knee, taking a bite of a croissant. “Shut up.”

“Come on! You two talked all night, it’s not like I can’t pry!” She took a sip of her coffee, and Piper sat back. There was a soft, dreamy expression on her face, one that Annabeth rarely ever saw. “He’s so sweet, Annabeth. Like– He’s a gentleman, which is a given, I mean he’s a prince, but my _god_ , he’s just… He’s everything.”

She dusted her fingers of crumbs, “It’s not like we could even get properly involved, but I am seeing him again. Tonight, maybe. We exchanged numbers.”

“Wait, why not?” Annabeth furrowed her brows, causing Piper to shoot her an incredulous look. “Annabeth. I graduated from Santa Monica college with a degree in public relations and journalism. He’s– He’s next in line for the throne of Olympia. We wouldn’t work.”

She tipped her mug, taking a drink, “It’ll be fun for a bit, I guess, though.”

“Pipes, come on.” Annabeth patted her leg, “Don’t lose hope just yet– He likes you, and Jason and Thalia have always been the types to go against royal formalities. Why do you think we get along so well?”

A slight smile formed on Piper’s lips, and Annabeth gave her a shove, “When you become a queen, you’ll see.”

“Oh, that’s exaggerating!” Piper sat up, “But I saw you dancing with a hottie last night, too! Not my type, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“Shut up!” Annabeth laughed, and Piper gave her a poke on the cheek, “You’re blushing! Annabeth Chase, blushing over an eligible bachelor! I’ve seen it all!” 

“I’m gonna kick you out of this castle.” Annabeth glared, but her cheeks were burning and Piper couldn’t stop laughing, “Come on, ‘Beth! Spill!”

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, there was a knock at the door and Reyna entered. “Good morning, ladies.”

“Morning, Reyna!” Annabeth was grateful for the interruption, sitting up and taking a sip of her coffee as Reyna made her way to them. Piper shot her a look, as if to say ‘this conversation isn’t over’, but gave Reyna a bright smile, “Good morning.”

“So, Annabeth, you have a session with your mom at around 12, but until then, you have a free morning.” Reyna sat down on the small puff cushion across from the two of them, crossing her legs as she looked over the iPad screen in her hands.

“Where is she now?” Annabeth asked, setting down her mug to pick up a broken off piece of a blueberry muffin. Reyna poured herself a mug of coffee, “In a parliament meeting, she should be out in a little bit. You and Piper are welcome to stay in here, or you could wander the castle.”

“I’m in the mood to swim, actually– I don’t think a single person puts that massive pool in the gardens to use and I gladly will.” Piper said, placing down her mug and standing up, “Wanna join?” 

Annabeth shook her head, giving her friend and Reyna a grin, “I’m gonna explore a bit. Kinda wanna see if I’ll come across any hidden passages or something.”

With that, the three girls parted ways, and Annabeth made her way through the castle. She’d visited every summer since she was 17 and claimed her title, yet with every passing visit, she’d learned new spots in the castle. And now that it was set to be her house for the rest of her life, she decided to make it her mission to discover every nook and cranny, and maybe find the spots she could change. 

She’d wandered down a small corridor, and found an older, outdated looking door. She entered hesitantly, “Hello?”

It was an empty room, with an old, dusty porcelain dog statue. She moved her hand over it, accidentally pushing it. She jumped at the sound of a wall moving, and suddenly a small staircase was revealed behind her. Annabeth gaped, “No fucking way.”

She jumped and made her way up the stairs, into a small room with an air vent. She could hear faint voices coming from it, and lifted the cover. Beneath her, she saw the parliament assembly room, a mass of older men in gray wigs and black robes sitting facing her mother and the prime minister. 

“Onto the final issue of the day: Princess Annabeth Chase.” One of the parliament members spoke, and Annabeth’s brows furrowed. She saw her mother sit up, “I didn’t know my daughter was an issue, Poseidon.” 

“Oh, but she is.” He stood up, making his way to the center of the floor. “Now, we are all aware of the fact that Princess Annabeth is the next in line for throne, however– Genovian law states that a princess must marry before she can take the throne.”

“And we’ve never enforced that law!” Her mother refuted, and Annabeth could feel her breakfast rising in her stomach. The parliament member, Poseidon, waved his hand, “Because we’ve never had a need to, your majesty. But now, with your daughter preparing, we must enforce it. Not to worry, however, I have a solution!”

“Do tell.” Another member, who Annabeth faintly recognized as Apollo, spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. When Annabeth had been forced to meet the parliament members days ago, she remembered Apollo had been one of the friendly ones: He gave her a warm, welcoming smile and made her feel like she belonged, rather than treated her as an anomaly to their country. Poseidon shot him a grin, “Gladly. You see, my son is ready and more than willing to take his place on the throne.”

“No way.” Annabeth’s voice came out as a low whisper, her heart pounding in her chest. She saw her mother stand, “I _beg_ your pardon? Annabeth is the one next in line.”

“She’s not married yet, your highness.” Another member spoke up, and Athena tossed her hands in the air, “That law is extremely outdated!”

“It is the law, Queen Athena.” Apollo said softly, “Regardless of how outdated, it is our law, and we must follow it. If Princess Annabeth chooses to assume the throne by the end of summer, she must be wed.”

“Three.” One parliament member said, “She has three months to find a suitable husband to marry.”

“That’s far too long! Especially when we already have someone willing to lead the kingdom!” Poseidon refuted, and Annabeth desperately wanted to run down there and punch him in the face. At the same time, however, she wanted to bawl her eyes out. 

An argument broke out amongst the members, a chatter of debate that Annabeth could barely grasp with her heart pounding the way it was. She felt dizzy. 

“One month.” The eldest member spoke, pounding a gavel against the tabletop. “Princess Annabeth Chase has one month to find a suitable husband and wed. If not, she forfeits the throne to Posiedon’s son.”

With that, he hammered the gavel against the sound block, and Annabeth slammed the air vent shut and ran down the stairs. Her eyes were tear filled, and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she made her way to her bedroom, throwing herself onto the sofa and burying her head into her pillow.

It was unfair, and she wanted to scream into oblivion. It was bad enough she was being tossed into a position with little to no preparation, but now she had to get _married_? The thought terrified her. It was the 21st century, and yet she was about to be forced into an arranged marriage? It wasn’t something she ever planned on when she agreed to resume her title as princess and future queen of Genovia. 

By the time her meeting with her mother rolled around, the redness of Annabeth’s eyes had gone away and she had managed to calm the anxieties in her chest. She entered the throne room, where her mother already sat, Reyna beside her. Once the two of them spotted her, Reyna shot her a sympathetic grin before escaping the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“Reyna tells me you overheard the parliament discussion.” Her mother spoke, but there was no anger or disappointment in her voice, and Annabeth nodded, “I hadn’t intended to, honestly. I just– It caught my attention.”

“Annabeth.” Her mother said her name softly, “You don’t have to do this.” 

She stood up and made her way to Annabeth, who stood with her eyes glazing over the wall of portraits. “It is completely your choice, and I understand completely if you don’t want to do this anymore.”

“It’s just…” Annabeth tried to formulate words, but her mind was failing her, “It’s not fair!”

She thought she was done with the frustrated tears and the yelling, but they started up again and she didn’t have the energy to stop them, “Why do I have to get married before taking the throne? You’ve ruled alone for years and you’ve been just fine!” 

“I know, dear, but it’s the law. A silly law, I am aware, but a law nonetheless.” Athena rested a hand on Annabeth’s shoulder, “If you want to back out, just say the word.”

“I just– How do they expect me to find love in a month?” Annabeth asked, exasperated, then sighed, “They don’t care about love, do they? They just want a man by my side.”

Her mother nodded once, and Annabeth ran a hand through her hair, “So, what? I have to get an arranged marriage? They’re stupid and outdated, I mean, who willingly gets into an arranged marriage?”

“Your grandmother did.” Her mom said softly, causing Annabeth’s gaze to snap from a spot on the wall to her mother’s eyes, “And she was happy. She was very fond of your grandfather, and they lived a lovely life together.”

“But I don’t want fondness, mom.” Annabeth whispered, “I want love, passion– A _spark_.”

“I know, Annabeth. That’s why you’re allowed to back out. I would never want to force you into this, I don’t want you sacrificing your happiness for the sake of this country.”

Annabeth pulled away from her mother and turned her attention to the wall of portraits, pondering her mother’s words. For as much as she wanted to find love and have a fairytale storyline, she cared too much about Genovia to let it go like that. Her mind momentarily went back to her conversation with Percy the night before, where he’d asked about home.

_“A home is where you find love, where you feel comfort in every corner, don’t you agree?”_

Now, with the way her fate was being written, she wss painfully aware of the fact that if she agreed to this, Genovia would never be a home. It would be her duty, her obligation, maybe a house, but it would fail to ever be a home. And for as long as Annabeth could remember, she’d desperately wanted a home. She paused in front of a portrait of her mother, looking regal in a deep gray gown with a silver crown atop her head. As she stared into the eyes of the portrait of her mother, the mess of her mind calmed down. “There’s a whole wall of Chase ancestry on this wall.”

She didn’t turn to her mother as she spoke, but continued regardless, “And I don’t want to be the reason we are no longer here.”

“Annabeth, I don’t–” 

“I know what I’m doing.” She cut her mom off, turning to face her and meeting her eyes, “Tell Reyna to arrange a proper list of eligible bachelors that could be potential husbands. I will not let this country go to Posiedon’s family. We are Chases, and we are the rulers of Genovia.”

She spoke with as much confidence as she possibly could, her voice never wavering. She was sacrificing a childhood dream of hers, yes, but she figured letting go of one of her dreams was better than letting the country go to the hands of someone else. With every passing word, her stance grew stronger, and by the last word, her mom had a proud, yet sad smile on her lips. 

“Very well.” She said softly, “I guess we’re planning a wedding.” 

“I guess we are.” And despite the fact that Annabeth’s words were full of confidence and an unrecognizable fearness, her chest was a mess of nerves, but she refused to let her stance waver. She’d do anything for Genovia, for the country she hoped would become her home, and if an arranged marriage was needed, so be it. 


	2. i hate that because of you (i can't love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long time coming and i am so sorry for forgetting this au existed lol
> 
> (title of chap from babe by sugarland & taylor swift!)

When Annabeth had requested Reyna put together a list of eligible bachelors, she’d expected a small list, maybe some pictures or a social media deep dive. What she hadn’t expected, though, was Reyna pulling out a powerpoint presentation complete with an array of snacks. 

They were in a theater room, and Annabeth was sitting between Piper and Thalia, who’d decided to come visit upon hearing the news about Annabeth needing to find a suitor. In the row behind them sat Chiron, Athena, and Reyna, who’d just finished handing out bowls of popcorn to each party.

“Alright, shall we begin?” She settled into her seat and pressed a button, beginning the presentation. “First up: Travis Stoll.” 

“Nope.” Thalia stated easily, her brows furrowing, “Love him, I do, but he has a thing with a girl, and he’s annoying.” 

Annabeth crossed his name out on her list as Reyna flipped to the next one. “Thoughts?”

“He’s too… no.” Piper scrunched up her nose, “He doesn’t look like someone Annabeth would look good with.”

“Hm, point taken.” Her mother said from behind her, and Annabeth sighed, “This is gonna take forever, isn’t it?”

“Come on, ‘Beth, we’re finding you a husband, not picking out an outfit.” Thalia gave her a poke in the side, “We have to be thorough.”

“I know.” She let a sigh escape her lips once again, “It’s just… When I envisioned finding a husband, this is definitely not the way I planned to, you know?”

Piper reached out and grabbed onto her hand, “It’ll work out.”

“I hope so.” She whispered, and Reyna cleared her throat, switching to the next slide. 

“Will Solace, Duke of Aurora.”

“He’s cute!” Piper chimed in, and Chiron let out a snort, “His boyfriend thinks so.”

“Reyna!” Thalia groaned, and from behind her, Annabeth heard her laugh, “Sorry! He’s just so cute.”

“You’re insufferable, RARA.” 

“You love me, Grace.” She retorted with a snort, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Stop flirting. I thought today was about me?”

“How about him?” Piper spoke before Thalia could, looking at the new slide in front of them. “Luke Castellan. He’s a lord, an excellent swordfighter, and skilled at chess. Seems like he’d be right up your alley– On paper, at least.”

“He seems… promising.” Her mother mused, and Thalia snapped her fingers together, “Oh! I know him– Jason and I met him a few times! He’s nice, kinda quiet though. I thought he looked familiar.” 

“Luke Castellan.” Annabeth repeated in a low voice, then squared her shoulders. “Reyna, reach out to him. Invite him to the palace, and plan something outdoors if he agrees– Preferably a picnic of sorts.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

Later that night, as Annabeth prepared for bed, she and Piper curled onto her sofa sipping tea. 

“‘Beth, are you sure about this?” Piper asked, after a lapse of silence. Annabeth hadn’t needed to ask for context, she instantly knew what her friend was talking about. 

Annabeth placed her mug down, “Sure? Maybe not quite. Willing to try? Definitely.”

“I just– I don’t want you giving up happiness.” Piper rested a hand on Annabeth’s knee, “You deserve it.”

“I’m not, I promise.” Annabeth responded, meeting her friend’s eyes. “I will be okay, you know that.”

“Whatever happened to the guy from the ball?” 

“It was a moment, Pipes.” She sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face, “We danced, that was it. He just did what he was obligated to– Dance with the princess of Genovia. Not much else to it.”

Piper looked like she was ready to say more, however before she could, there was a knock on the door and Reyna and her mother entered. 

“Hi, hon.” Her mom began, taking a seat on the sofa beside her, “I know it’s late, but I have some news.”

Annabeth sat up, “What’s up?”

“Well, I invited Poseidon’s son to spend some time with us.” She responded, and Annabeth’s lips fell agape, “You can’t be serious.”

“As serious as I can be.” Her mom straightened her back, “He will be staying at the castle for a little bit, alright? And we will be elegance and grace itself.”

“How long is he staying?” Annabeth asked, warranting an avoided gaze from her mom. Annabeth’s eyes narrowed, “How _long_ , mom?”

“I invited him to stay for the entirety of summer.” 

“Mother!”

“Annabeth, don’t you remember the phrase ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’?” Her mother sighed, “That’s what I’m trying here. So please, tomorrow, dress nicely. That’s all I ask. This castle is big enough for the two of you to avoid each other– His room is being set up in the opposite wing.”

Annabeth didn’t meet her mother’s eyes, instead focused on stirring her tea bag in the remaining bit of liquid in her mug. Finally, she gave a curt nod, and locked eyes with her mother. “I will be as friendly as I can be when spoken to, but do not ask me to be any more than that. You can’t expect me to be buddy-buddy with the man trying to steal my crown.”

“Of course I don’t, sweetheart. Just friendliness.” She gave her a pat on the knee, before rising. “Good night, dears.”

Once her mother and Reyna were gone, Annabeth tossed her head back and allowed her shoulders to slack, “Pipes, I’m gonna die.”

“You’ll be fine.” Piper gave her a nudge of her shoulder, “Besides the fact that the son of the Devil’s spawn is arriving, you meet Luke after tomorrow. That’s something to be excited for, right?”

“I guess.” She muttered, then pushed hair away from her face, “It’s just– _ugh._ ”

Piper gave Annabeth a side hug, patting her shoulder, “You’ll be fine, I promise. Plus, I’m here if it gets worse! And Chiron has diplomatic immunity in 48 states!”

Despite the nerves in Annabeth’s chest, she laughed, letting herself curl into her friend and relax. She could worry about tomorrow when it came along. For now, though, she wanted to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Annabeth bounded down the steps of the castle to the foyer, where her mother already sat, legs crossed and in a modest navy blue dress. Annabeth waved her arms, walking towards the mirror and readjusting her hair, “Is this proper enough for you?”

She was in a beige plaid skirt and a white blouse topped with an oversized blazer that matched the skirt. To top it off, she was in uncomfortable nude heels, but she pulled out all the stops to please her mom. 

“You look lovely.” She responded, and Annabeth sighed, readjusting the part in her hair one more time, “I still don’t understand why you invited him to stay with us.”

“I offered to have him hung in the gardens.” Chiron spoke from his position at the door, and from beside her mom, Reyna nodded, “I offered to chop his toes off and feed them to my dogs.”

“See!” Annabeth tossed her hands in the air, “Why couldn’t we do that?”

“Please,” Her mother stood, letting out a scoff, “We will not resort to these childish, petty antics. We are Chases, and we never back down.”

“I just don’t get it.” Annabeth leaned back against the marble pillar behind her, a huff escaping her lips, “I mean, this guy has zero prior claims to the throne, but the second I arrive and begin to take my place he shows up out of the blue and decides he wants the crown?”

She sighed, “Who does that?”

Before the conversation could continue further, the doors opened, and Annabeth saw Poseidon’s frame enter the room. 

“Your staff is incompetent.” He spoke without any additional greeting, zeroing straight onto her mom. Annabeth spared him no glance, keeping her eyes trained on the door, watching the next figure enter. She blinked.

When she envisioned Poseidon’s son, she painted him as a troll in her head. Short, lanky, someone who she clearly would have avoided in high school, someone who she would have hated. Sometimes, in her head, she pictured her enemies from the days before she was princess. What she hadn’t expected, though, was Percy. The same Percy she’d shamelessly dreamt about for two nights. 

Their eyes met briefly, and a look of what Annabeth thought was embarrassment crossed his face for a second– so short Annabeth thought she missed it. She straightened, sliding beside her mother as Percy stopped beside his father.

“Annabeth,” Her mom began, placing a hand on her arm, “I’m positive you met Posiedon Jackson at your ball.”

Annabeth mustered up a warm smile and extended her hand, “It’s lovely to see you again, sir.”

He gave her a curt nod and a quick shake of the hand, and mentally Annabeth was choking the old man. Before she could say anything to voice the thoughts, however, her mom spoke again, “And this is his son, Lord Perseus Jackson.”

For a moment, Annabeth played the petty card. She avoided his outstretched hand and lingering gaze, looking anywhere else but his face. That was cut short, however, by her mom’s pinch. She shot her a quick glare, before finally meeting Percy’s eyes. 

She took his hand, and he placed a gentle kiss to it, bowing slightly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“ _Lord_ Perseus, was it?” She asked, steeling her gaze. He pulled away, keeping his hand in hers, “Yes, your highness.”

“Hm.” She quirked her head to the side, and as quickly as she had smiled at him, her hand left his and she smacked his cheek. A gasp rang out through the room, but Annabeth paid them no mind as she stormed out of the room. She could faintly hear her mother apologizing profusely, Reyna hurrying to grab ice for him, and Poseidon’s bellows of her disrespect, but the voice that stood out most was Percy’s, and the way he’d waved off their protests and insisted he deserved it. 

She found herself in the kitchen, a pint of ice cream in her hands as she sat on the counter, kicking her feet absentmindedly as the chefs worked around her. They’d gotten used to her presence in the kitchen, paying her no mind when she entered and grabbed her own snacks, despite the fact that she was royalty and could have anything delivered with the wave of a hand. 

“Annabeth Emilia Chase. What in the world was that?” Her mother stormed into the kitchen, and Annabeth paused, spoon dangling between her lips. 

“What was what?” 

“Please, do not play stupid right now. How dare you slap Perseus?” Her mom crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her gaze at Annabeth, causing a blush to erupt on her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” She sighed, using a bit more force than necessary to slam the spoon back into the ice cream tub, “It’s just– That’s not the first time I meet Percy.”

“Percy?” Her mother furrowed her brows slightly, “Perseus, you mean?”

“Yeah, whatever. I met him as Percy at the ball.” Annabeth couldn’t meet her mom’s eyes, instead playing with her spoon inside the ice cream as she spoke. Most of it had started melting at the corners, and she spun the melted liquid around, “I almost fell, and he caught me and introduced himself as Percy. Just Percy. I didn’t know who he was, so we danced, and I…” 

She trailed off, letting out a weak laugh, “I flirted. As ridiculous as that sounds, we had a moment. And I– I thought about him for a while.”

“Oh, Annabeth.” From her lowered gaze, she saw her mother’s hand rest on her knee, and she lifted her eyes into her mom’s.

“As queen, you know I can’t condone a relationship with him.” She rested her other hand on Annabeth’s cheek, giving her a warm smile, “But as your mother, I need to ask: Do you like him?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, it was a one night thing. And now this? Definitely not.” Annabeth made a face, putting down the ice cream. “I’ll apologize to him in due time, I promise. I’m– I’m _trying_.”

“I know you are, dear.” Her mom’s fingers brushed her cheek before pulling away, “I don’t think he was angry. For as much as his father revolted, he shrugged it off and said he was fine.” 

Despite everything, that made Annabeth smile. She hopped off the counter, “Well, that’s good.”

“Remember, Luke arrives tomorrow. The last thing you want is a rigid relationship with Perseus when you’re trying to build something with Luke.” Her mother reminded her, and she nodded, “I know. I’ll find Percy in a little, or something.”

Her mom hummed in response, leaving Annabeth to her own thoughts. Annabeth gave a quick glance to one of the chefs, “I’ll come back in a bit, save it for me!” 

With that, she made her way to Piper’s room, despite the promise she’d just made her to her mother.

  
  
  


After spending most of her day with Piper, she decided to spend her evening in the garden. It quickly became her favorite place in the castle, and she found herself levitating towards it without meaning. She’d requested her handmaids to deliver a tray of various snacks to her, and she curled up on a picnic blanket with a book in her hands, nibbling on strawberries as she absentmindedly flipped through pages. 

“Can we talk?” She hadn’t expected anyone to seek her out while she was here, but once she heard Percy’s voice, a shot ran through her. She sat up from her laid down position, meeting his eyes, “I don’t think there’s much to say.”

“You know, the queen had said you were intending to apologize.” He sat down timidly, across from her on the other corner of the blanket. Annabeth could see a tuft of grass sticking to his navy blue dress pants, but said nothing about it, “Usually an apology means you’re in the wrong.”

“So an unprovoked slap doesn’t warrant being in the wrong?” He raised an eyebrow, and her gaze narrowed, “Are you implying you lying isn’t something provoking?”

“I never lied, Annabeth.” He spoke so calmly it only made Annabeth’s anger grow stronger, and she slammed the book in her hands, “You told me–”

“I told you my name was Percy. That’s certainly not a lie– I go by Percy in all informal settings, no one calls me Perseus except for my father and other royals. Even my own mother calls me Percy. I didn’t tell you my last name to make it even: You requested I only call you Annabeth, so I wanted the same treatment– To be treated as just Percy. My status, my family– neither were ever part of the conversation. So, Annabeth, please enlighten me on how I lied, because I certainly don’t believe I did.”

Annabeth was dumbfounded. She desperately racked her brain on ways to one up his comments, ways to refute and argue and rationalize the way she’d behaved earlier today, but all logic failed her. Instead, she let out a defeated sigh, “I– I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. Was that so hard?” He teased, causing Annabeth’s gaze to narrow once again, “You’re insufferable.”

“Is that any way to treat a guest, your highness?” He picked up a small handful of blueberries off her tray, popping them into his mouth, “I doubt that’s queen-ly behavior.”

Annabeth had almost forgotten the entire reason for his visit, but once the word ‘queen’ left his lips, she remembered, and it was as if a fire lit up in her chest. 

“Don’t play that game, Perseus.” She sniffed, “I know exactly what you’re doing here, you know that, right?”

“And what would that be?” He laid down, his head and torso on the blanket while the rest of his body rested on the grass. Annabeth momentarily wondered how grass stains clean off dress pants, but the thought left her mind when he quirked an eyebrow. 

“You’re after my crown.” She used her book to poke his stomach, “But don’t for a second think I will ever give that up– Give up on this country. Do you understand?”

“Crystal.” He gave her an easy smile, picking up a strawberry, and Annabeth wanted to yell. Instead, she stood up. 

“Leaving so soon?” He made no move to get up, instead basking in the golden hour sun. Annabeth ignored the way her brain thought the sun at this hour made his bronze skin absolutely glow, and the way his hair looked extremely soft against the flimsy picnic blanket. She shook the thoughts out of her brain, actively erasing the butterflies in her chest. 

“Unlike you, I have things to do.” She tightened her hold on her book, and he sat up on one arm, “Do tell, princess.”

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I have a guest coming tomorrow. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She didn’t wait for his response, and instead turned and walked out of the garden. She hadn’t realized how tightly she was pressing her book to her chest, not until she was safely inside the castle walls and loosened her grip. In the back of her mind, she had a thought: If the book covered her chest, maybe she could bury the fact that the way Percy stared at her in the garden made her heart flutter in ways she wished it didn’t.

  
  
  


The next morning, she was a bundle of nerves. She could barely down a cup of coffee before calling for Piper, who she requested help her find the perfect outfit. 

“Annabeth, don’t be dumb. You’re pretty in anything.” Piper waved her hand, tossing another abandoned dress onto Annabeth’s bed. Random outfits littered her suite floor, but her handmaids stood on the side, giving input on her outfits whenever Annabeth asked. 

“Pipes, this is the guy I’m _marrying_. I need to look my best, not just pretty.” Annabeth responded, tugging the zipper of yet another dress up. She stepped out from behind the door, “Good?”

The dress was red with small dots, a frilly sweetheart neckline and off shoulder, puffy sleeves that hugged her biceps. It landed right above her knee, the perfect length that was appropriate for a royal ‘date’. Piper sat up, “Really good. I’d marry you on the spot.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to Reyna, who looked up from her iPad once Annabeth had emerged from the closet. Reyna shot her a smile, “You look lovely.”

“Okay. Makeup. Hair. What time is it?” Annabeth listed her to-do list, sitting down at her vanity and pulling out products, working on her makeup first. She could easily ask someone to do it for her, but there was something calming about controlling her appearance that caused her to rarely ask for assistance. 

“It’s 12, Annabeth. Luke arrives at 2.” Reyna recited, not even sparing a glance as Annabeth blended concealer over her skin. “The chefs are almost done preparing the meal, and the garden looks lovely. Would you prefer a floor picnic or rather dine on a table?”

Annabeth paused. She was fully ready to request a floor picnic, but after her moment with Percy yesterday, something told her to keep that memory tucked away for the two of them– despite the fact that she couldn’t stand him. She met Reyna’s eyes through the mirror, “Table, please. I’m in a dress, let’s stay appropriate.”

She nodded, “Of course.” 

With that, she left the room to double check preparations, and a breath left Annabeth. Piper stood up and walked towards Annabeth, picking up strands of her hair and styling them as Annabeth finished her makeup. 

“You don’t have to do this, ‘Beth.” It was a whisper, just loud enough for Annabeth to hear. “Your mom will understand.”

“I’m okay, Pipes.” She put down the mascara she was applying, giving her friend a smile through the mirror. “Is this what I expected? No. Am I going to continue to dwell on it? No. It’s my future, and I can’t be selfish, okay? I– I can’t do that to this country.” 

She stood up, letting out a small breath, “Wish me luck. Hopefully there’s a spark.”

Piper had many faces, and Annabeth could always tell which one she was giving her. Now, Piper gave her a smile. To most, it looked like a normal smile, but Annabeth knew better. This was Piper giving her friend a look of both pity and sadness, and Annabeth wanted to yell. She’d had enough pity thrown her way to last a lifetime. She gave Piper’s hand a squeeze, “Stop that. Who knows? Maybe I’ll fall in love with Luke.”

“Maybe you already met someone you’re meant to fall for.” Piper responded, “Someone who you’re supposed to hate.”

Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. She knew Piper was talking about Percy without even saying his name, and she felt a wave of anger run through her. “I can’t stand him, Piper. Let’s get that out of the way.”

“Whatever you say. Just remember: Before you knew who he was, you wanted him. That counts for something.”

“That was _because_ I didn’t know him.” Annabeth removed her hand from Piper’s, “Now that I do, I want nothing to do with him. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She slipped on a pair of nude platform sandals, exiting her room. She wanted to double check on the food, her nerves only rising in her chest at the fact that Luke was arriving in a mere half hour. As she made her way towards the kitchen, she walked by Percy, who paused. 

“Aw, Annabeth, you do know you don’t have to get dressed up for me, right?” The comment made her pause, and she let out a scoff, meeting his eyes. 

“Please. If you recall, I have a visitor today.” 

“You have friends besides that weird Piper person?” He asked, leaning back on a nearby pillar. Annabeth’s eyes narrowed, “Not funny.”

His eyes lit up with an amused glint, and a small smile formed on his lips, “Wasn’t trying to be. Now, who’s this mysterious guest of yours?”

“Lord Luke Castellan, not that it should matter to you. We’re having lunch in the garden, so make sure to make yourself scarce for the day, will you?” She held his eyes in a steely gaze, her lips planted in a firm line.

Percy let out a hum, “Luke Castellan. Is that the man you’re intending on marrying?” 

The question threw her off guard. “I– Excuse me?”

He rolled his eyes, “Come on, princess. We all know you’re planning to marry to keep the crown– So much for love, huh?”

“That’s none of your business.” She approached him, pressing a finger to his chest. She could feel her anger rising in her chest, and she knew her mother would completely disapprove of her actions, but she didn’t care. “And if it wasn’t for you and your father attempting to take the crown, I wouldn’t be pushed into a marriage, would I?” 

“There is a very simple solution to that, you know that.” He met her eyes once again, and for as dark and angry her gaze was, his was amused and bright. She rolled her eyes, “Enlighten me.”

He leaned down to her ear, his lips a mere inches from her skin. The way his breath hit her skin sent a shiver through her body, and she momentarily forgot what she was doing– She could feel butterflies in her stomach, ones that appeared once he had looked her in the eyes. “Just marry me.”

She practically jumped away from him at the statement, “You’re insufferable.” 

He grinned, holding his hands up in defense, “Just offering a solution.”

“I can’t stand you.” She breathed out, turning away from him. She didn’t even bother with properly excusing herself, instead just walking towards the kitchen and ignoring the way she could feel his gaze lingering on her. She also chose to ignore that his proposal, although a complete joke, didn’t completely disgust her.

  
  
  


Lunch with Luke went as well as she could have imagined. He really was Annabeth’s perfect type on paper: Highly educated, loved literature and listened to Annabeth’s architecture rants with an amused expression, and she was happy. That first lunch, although slightly awkward, was filled with promise and from there, the dates escalated and they began seeing each other every day. Before she knew it, she and Luke were technically an item. 

She was sitting with Piper in her suite, a breakfast laid out in front of them as the two of them watched a morning gossip talk show. 

Piper stirred her coffee, “I can’t believe my best friend is one half of the new royal power couple.” 

Annabeth laughed, “I doubt we’re a ‘power’ couple. We’ve barely been dating for two weeks.”

“Yet you’re marrying him by the end of the month.” Piper reminded her, taking a swig of her coffee, and Annabeth gave her a pointed look, “He hasn’t proposed yet. For all I know, he’s done with me.”

“Well, isn’t he coming today?” Piper ripped a croissant in half, taking a bite while extending the other half to Annabeth. She took it, picking at the small flakes and nodding. 

“He’s not, but we’re going for a beach picnic today. I don’t think he’ll propose though.” 

“Oh, come on! He really likes you, don’t sell yourself short! I think he will.” 

Annabeth hummed in response. It’s not that she didn’t not want to marry Luke– She’d grown fond of him over the time they’d spent together, but it was that there was still the lingering, nagging thought that this marriage was out of convenience. Granted, she could still possibly grow to love Luke, but the start of their relationship still stands. 

That thought lingered in her mind even as she settled on the picnic blanket beside Luke. 

“You look lovely.” He kissed her cheek, causing a light blush to dust where his lips lingered. She gave him a smile, “Thank you– This is very sweet.”

He’d pulled out all the stops for their picnic, packing miscellaneous snacks and fruits, two wine options, and bought along candles and laid them around the two of them. 

“I also got you a gift.” He pulled away from her to reach into the basket, pulling out a small pouch. He held it out to her, and Annabeth took it, brows furrowed.

“What is this?” She gave him a small smile, and he responded with a shrug, a grin on his lips, “Just… open it.”

She shot him a raised eyebrow before complying, undoing the small tie holding it shut. She watched as a ring fell into her open hand, a low gasp leaving her lips. 

“Figured we’d make it official. It was, um, my grandma’s.”

“Oh, Luke.” She met his eyes, the ring laying in her palm, “It’s beautiful.”

“Is that a yes?” His tone came out hopeful and questioning, with an almost nervous smile on his lips. Annabeth nodded, giving him a smile, “Of course, yes.”

He exhaled a breath as he slid the ring on her finger, and Annabeth felt the weight of it settle on her bones. She shook the thought though, and any other negative ones, out of her head. Right now, she needed to keep her happiness on her face, and nothing else.

  
  
  


Two days after Luke’s proposal, he had to make an impromptu trip to a neighboring country for business, leaving Annabeth to her own devices for a week. Her mother kept her busy, though, giving her a full schedule of wedding preparations and training for her upcoming role as queen. 

She had a morning to herself, deciding to spend it catching up on her reading as she curled up on the sofa in the foyer. She rarely ever had moments alone, and she definitely wanted to use it to her advantage. She knew in an hour or two’s time she’d be hauled into dealing with wedding plans, but for now, she just wanted to read.

She flipped to another page, her gaze fixating on the ring resting on her finger. The book closed between her fingertips, but she didn’t even care, her eyes focused on the diamond encrusted band. She hadn’t even realized someone else entered the room till a voice broke her gaze. 

“Having second thoughts?” Percy’s voice caused her gaze to snap up, and she sat up, “Definitely not. I was just admiring.” 

“Could have fooled me.” He threw the words out so casually it made a fire ignite in Annabeth’s chest, and she stood up, “You’re impossible. What do you even know about relationships?”

“You’re settling.” He responded, taking a step towards her, “You don’t love him.”

“Excuse me?” Annabeth scoffed, hugging the book to her chest, “I’ll have you know I’m very fond of Luke, and he makes me–”

“Fondness does not equate to love.” He took another step, an infuriatingly easy smile on his lips, and Annabeth felt a rush of nerves pass through her at their proximity. She met his eyes, “You know nothing.”

“I know enough to know you don’t love him.” He breathed the word out, and Annabeth shook her head, “We’re done here.”

She turned to walk away, however with every step she took, Percy trailed behind her. She paused, giving him a glare, “Can I help you?”

“You’re avoiding my question.” He responded lazily, and Annabeth wanted to strangle him. “You know what?”

She stopped, giving a passing handmaid a weak smile. Once the hallway was empty, Annabeth pushed Percy into a nearby closet, shutting the door behind them. She flipped the light switch, locking eyes with Percy, “Do you take me for a fool?”

“Definitely not.” He responds, a small smirk playing on his lips as he reached across to flip the lights off once again. Annabeth hated the fact that she could feel her heartbeat in her throat, and her eyes narrowed, “I know _exactly_ what you’re doing.”

She flipped the lights back on, and Percy quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, really? Do tell.”

“Please.” She scoffed, watching him turn the light back off, and shot him a look as she turned them back on, “Stop that.”

“The dark is much better, though.”

“You’re– _ugh!_ ” She let out a groan, “I am onto you, Perseus. Don’t think you’re fooling me.”

“And what is it that I’m doing, again?” He took a step forward, turning the light off one more time. When Annabeth looked up, their noses brushed. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she steeled her gaze and poked a finger into his chest, “I think we both _know_ exactly what you’re doing.” 

Before he could get another word in, the door opened, causing Annabeth to jump away from him. A handmaid gave them both an embarrassed smile, her cheeks flushed, “Oh– I, sorry for the intrusion, your highness. Lord Jackson.”

“Oh, wait, you–” The door shut before Annabeth could finish her sentence, and she shot Percy a glare. He stood lazily, a casual smile on his lips.

“This isn’t over.” She practically hissed, which only made him brighten, “Believe me, I know.”

  
  
  
  


“Care to explain why I’ve just heard word that you were caught in a dark closet with Perseus?” Her mother asked, walking into the kitchen where Annabeth sat with Piper, sharing a tub of ice cream. 

Annabeth froze, spoon halfway to her mouth. She gave a side glance to Piper, who merely shrugged, “I said nothing!”

“Annabeth, may I remind you I am queen? I get word on everything that goes on in these walls.” Her mother crossed her arms over her chest, and from behind her, Reyna shot her a sympathetic look. 

“Okay, look,” Annabeth put the spoon back in the tub, meeting her mom’s eyes, “It wasn’t like that.”

“So you weren’t in a closet with Perseus.” 

“Oh, no. I was.”

“Annabeth Emilia Chase!”

“Nothing happened! I was yelling at him and was tired of people walking by, so I pushed him into the room.” She defended, causing an eye roll from her mom, “You two were in a position that tells another story.”

“He kept getting too close!” Annabeth sighed, “It’s not like I wanted to even talk to him. I can barely stand him as is.”

From beside her, Piper let out a snort. Annabeth shot her a glare, kicking her shin underneath the table. “Ow!”

“Stop it!” Annabeth said, and Piper rolled her eyes, taking another bite of ice cream. Her mother sighed, “Annabeth. Not only are you being scrutinized and watched because you’re the queen-to-be, but you’re engaged now. Your days are to be filled with wedding preparations, _not_ impromptu closet meetings with a man who is not your betrothed.”

“Yeah, I grasped that.” She sighed, “Don’t worry– I have no intentions of even talking to Percy, let alone sit in a room alone with him.”

Her mom looked unconvinced, but nodded regardless, “You have archery training now, correct?”

Annabeth was grateful for the subject change for once, and nodded, “Thalia should be here soon– I know she’s not a professionally trained archer, but I’d much rather learn from her.”

“As long as you’re learning.” Her mother responded, “Just remember: You are under the spotlight now.” 

Annabeth’s gaze momentarily shifted to the ring resting on her finger, and nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

With that, her mother left the kitchen, leaving the two of them to return to their ice cream tub, which had half melted at this point. Annabeth exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in, “Oh my god, I’m gonna be sick.”

“‘Beth, you’re fine.” Piper reminded her, resting her hand atop hers, “Everyone knows you’re trying your best, okay? And yeah, you may fumble the ball sometimes, but you’re still new at this, and no one blames you.”

Annabeth pursed her lips, but said nothing. Instead, she stood up. “We should head to the garden, Thalia’s almost here.”

Piper looked unconvinced, but followed her friend through the castle and into the garden. “I just need to know: Are you doubting your abilities to rule or your dating status?”

The question came out low as they stepped into the afternoon sun, and Annabeth’s mind blanked. If she was being honest, it was a mix of both, but more so the second. She’d been taking classes on how to rule and how to be a royal for years now, but she definitely didn’t know how to act when it came to being engaged. Her longest relationship was a week long in sophomore year of high school, back before she had any status to herself, and they hadn’t even done anything besides small kisses. The idea of getting married already terrified her, but the fact that everything about this relationship was new territory made her even more scared. 

She didn’t even allow her brain to dive into the way she would feel when she thought about Percy– That was another issue she needed to rid herself of. She was engaged, she couldn’t indulge herself in Percy, especially considering who he was. She was with Luke, and he made her happy and he helped ensure she would be queen. That was enough for her. 

Annabeth squared her shoulders, refusing to meet Piper’s eyes as she made her way towards where they’d set up an archery field. “I don’t know.”

“You’re Annabeth Chase.” Piper responded, “You always know. You may not want to admit it, but you do. And once you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here.”

Annabeth held onto Piper’s hand for a moment, giving it a small squeeze, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Piper gave her a small smile, then clapped her hands together, “Alright, now let’s watch you absolutely fail at archery!”

At that, Annabeth laughed, the tightness in her chest unknotting slowly. She would be fine, or at least, that’s what she wanted to convince herself. She chose to ignore the way her stomach would flutter at the mention of Percy’s name, or the way when they were in that closet, Annabeth secretly wanted to kiss him. 

He was, after all, her enemy. And she would never let fickle matters of the heart win over that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow & send prompts on [tumblr](https://percasbeths.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
